A tale
by Tsuki09
Summary: Bueno, un USAMEX completo *.* es un one shot asi que tenia que estar completo, esta da para otra parte pero vere si luego la escrivo, en realidad hize esto para un concurso pero supongo que esta bien subirlo de una vez XD Las reglas de simpre... los personajes aqui usados no son de mi pertenencia, lo mio es solo la historia.


Veo que ha llegado alguien más, bueno supongo que este lugar no es muy conocido en los alrededores así que pensé que nadie vendría, pero pasa, siéntete como en casa, eres mi primer invitado desde hacía tiempo no quiero que pienses que soy descortés; ¿Quieres algo para tomar? ¿Un té?, ¿Tal vez un poco de chocolate? Sabes esto nació en estas tierras hace mucho… ya veo, solo un poco de agua, espera un poco iré a traerla… ¿he? ¿Quieres escuchar la historia? No puede ser muy interesante, puedes llegar aburrirte… ¿sabes? La mayoría de las personas pensarían que lo que les cuento solo son mentiras, no les culpo supongo que la ver esto nadie creería lo que digo; sin embargo esa historia fue algo que de verdad paso… lo siento al parecer buscabas algo que no fuera verdad, aun así ¿Quieres escucharla?...

¿Sabías que a lo que llamas nación no es solamente una porción de tierra en la que viven las personas que se dicen pertenecientes a una cultura? Bueno eso también es importante, que la gente se diga y diga a los demás que es de tal nación o país es lo que les ayuda a vivir; en realidad nadie sabe la razón pero de un tiempo hacia acá salió a la luz que había personas que reunían la mayoría de las actitudes, físico, cultura típicas de una región, no tenían nombre así que las personas comenzaron a llamarlos bajo lo más común que podían encontrar, un país; estas personas tienen una vida realmente larga, desde que se proclama la fundación de una nación hasta su disolución o conquista… hasta que la cultura se pierde en ese momento ellos mueren… lo vez comenzaste a no creerme, sin embargo como ya empecé pocas intenciones tengo de parar.

Esta historia es sobre la nación que se fundó en esta tierra, si aquí, debajo del gran moustro y arriba de nuestros hermanos hispanos, México, eso ya lo sabias ¿verdad? Bueno por alguna razón viniste a escucharla; esto paso en las primeras décadas del siglo XXI, como sabrás la gente estaba muy entusiasmada y algo desilusionada de las situación de su país, no podía confiar en sus gobernantes y poco a poco los negocios ilegales comenzaron a fluctuar dentro de la nación, el país decayó y estuvo a punto de la bancarrota, sin embargo a nuestro "país" no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo, de una u otra manera él parecía feliz, en ese momento sus conocidos le llamaban Eduardo, Juan Eduardo Carriedo Hernadez siendo un poco más exacta, para sus amigos Lalo, aunque no lo pareciese era un muchacho alto y un poco fornido, orgulloso de sus raíces y esperanzado por su gente, prefería pasarse las horas jugando con los niños de los pueblos o la ciudad que en los pinos rodeado de gente de no muy buenas intenciones, era una persona amable, aquella persona era muy querida por la tierra que pisaba, le respetaban y le amaban, el correspondía igual, a lo largo de la historia quienes le habían ayudado a salir de los problemas era su gente, quienes deseaban lo mejor para el incluso si significaba dejar su vida en el campo de batalla era su gente, sin embargo en algún momento esto cambio Eduardo ya no miraba a su gente solo miraba al norte.

Las naciones parecen humanos, no solo en aparecía, en todo sentido de mis palabras parecen humanos… Por ese entonces la bestia de norte había metido de mas sus narices en los asuntos de Mexico, tomaba sus tierras y riquezas dándole muy poco pero suficiente para que su gente viviera y sus gobernantes se enriquecieran, Mexico le pertenecía, en su forma de nación, en su corazón y en su cuerpo… Mexico se enamoró de un moustro de cara bonita y buenas actitudes hacia su persona, pero no cuando se trataba de negocios y riquezas. A la larga y con Lalo teniendo una venda en los ojos su salud se vio afectada; "la gente hace a un país y la gente decidirá el rumbo del mismo aun en contra de sus deseos" , su gente ya no vivía comenzaba a morir, sus ricas tierras comenzaron a menguar y la vida a carecer mientras los ricos se volvían más ricos dejando morir a quienes merecían vivir por sus intereses y el Narco… tomar un arma y hacer el trabajo sucio se volvió más productivo que la honradez y las bases de una gran nación comenzaron a desmoronarse ; Eduardo comenzó a morir.

El iba a verle, cada mañana sin falta acudía al hospital en el que estaba internado para verle, hablaba con él, le hacia reír y a veces olvidaba un poco que era lo que lo tenía en ese lugar, pero eso también cambio, sus visitas se hacían cada vez más intermitentes hablaban un poco y luego desaparecía por unas semanas… Eduardo ya no podía levantarse de la cama cuando el desapareció y su país iba a la quiebra, su casa dejo de existir.

Poco a poco las personas allegadas a él dejaron de visitarlo, el ya no era importante, no tenía poder ni influencias solo era un hombre más, enfermo que había vivido demasiado y que estaba destinado a una muerte lenta; fue entonces cuando una joven cuyo nombre era igual de común como el de él se hizo presente, aquella joven a pesar de que nunca le había visto de alguna manera lo sabía, él era una nación. Ella se volvió su nuevo consuelo en el camino a la muerte; no iba todos los días pero cuando podía iba a verle y de menos por unas horas le hacía olvidar parte de lo que le aquejaba.

Un día le conto sus historia, de la misma manera en la que te la conté a ti y ella hizo exactamente esa expresión, ella lloro, lo que él no pudo expresar ella lo hizo frente a él y por un instante vio dentro de sus lágrimas el mismo deseo de los que le dieron libertad llevando acabo sus guerras, sin embargo no dijo nada… no podía decir algo, él también lo deseaba, fue su culpa dejar que su gente muriera, que su tierra decayera, que sus gobernantes no hicieran nada, que todo transcurriera como lo hizo, fue su culpa terminar así… fue su culpa enamorarse.

La salud de Eduardo empeoro y un plan nació, el país estaba lleno de inconformidades y los planes para repetir lo mismo que en 1910 no faltaban, solo necesitaban un poco de organización y un rostro dispuesto a morir por lo que creía eso lo proporciono ella, le dolería un poco pero si todo salía bien podría regresar a ser la nación que algún día fue, con un gran futuro por delante y una vida estable, si todo salía bien él no moriría.

"Yo soy mexicana" eran sus palabras de despedida cuando se iba de la habitación del mexicano, tal vez fue imaginación suya pero cada que lo decía parecía aliviarlo un poco, "yo soy mexicana" dijo como era su costumbre con una gran sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación para no regresar, era el día; podrían llegar a ser inexpertos, incluso estúpidos, pero como todas las guerras internas del país esta tuvo éxito del lado en el que luchaban los que querían a su madre patria.

"Yo soy mexicana" le dijo al verlo salir del hospital con la salud, no en gran medida pero si recuperada, él quería asegurarse de que no muriera como lo habían hecho otros siglos antes que ella, como lo habían hecho muchos a los que consideraba sus amigos; apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero caminaba con seguridad y ordenaba con la misma, gracias esto pudieron estabilizar un poco las cosas, cada facción rebelde hacia su parte como gobierno temporal, tenían que decidir cómo se gobernarían y esto parecía funcionar.

"No puedes dar inversión extranjera si no gobiernas como es debido" decía la chica, por eso al igual que muchas naciones Mexico tuvo un espléndido aislamiento que ayudo a solidificarse, pero no a todos les aprecio bien sobre todo a los que tenían sus intereses aun en Mexico y planeaban terminar de acabarlo, a quien lo tenía como colonia le peso aún más y miraba con odio la voluntad se acero que habían adquirido, miraba con odio a la chica y ella le miraba con desprecio… era culpa suya y esto era una guerra.

Aún quedaba mucho por hacer, pero la conciencia nacional se hacía más fuerte permitiendo la recuperación total del chico, ya podía pelear, podía ayudarle; cada facción, cada colonia, cada pueblo, cada comarca fue visitada por ella y su nación y en cada lugar le recibían con regocijo y alegría. Hubo una en particular que aún les causaba problemas, la gente de allí era la que perdió sus derechos con los que hicieron, gente que deseaba más de los que tenían y gente que tenía conexiones con él, era gente que le permitió entrar para disparar una bala en el corazón de la chica cuyo futuro se dedicaba al que le vio morir sin poder impedirlo y como fragmentos que la historia olvida el nunca podrá borrar aquella escena junto a la marea de sentimientos que le provocaba

Del odio al amor hay un paso, lo mismo funciona en retrospectiva; él lo odiaba, al ser que alguna vez amo ahora lo odiaba ¿Por qué siempre tenía que arrebatarle lo que tenía? ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo vivir en paz junto con su gente? ¿Por qué tubo que rechazarlo cuando más lo necesito? ¿Por qué mato a quien le salvo? ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo? ¿Por qué… quería besarlo? ¿Por qué… él asistió a su funeral?

Las campanas sonaron y una vida fue venerada, el día cayo y un encuentro nació, la luna brillo y una declaración se hizo, la luna miro y una nación lloro…

¿Lo ves? No es una historia fantástica ni emocionante, seguramente te aburriste… vamos no pongas esa cara lo que te he dicho es verdad, es tan cierto como la guerra que vivimos ahora, en la que estamos hombro a hombro con ese hombre en lugar de estar en su contra, es tan cierto como el hecho que de alguna manera por tratar de levantarnos llevamos a muchos a la muerte y provocamos esto… tienes razón… esto puede llegar a ser solo un cuento.


End file.
